Hartmann Tamboia
Hartmann "The Chandler" Tamboia is a human mob boss, racketeer, and avid worshiper of Tzeentch who operated in Middenheim and the surrounding areas in Middenland for a number of decades before being caught and imprisoned by the Cult of Sigmar. Before his life of crime, he worked a myriad of craftsman's trades, and later served a mandatory two year service in Middenland's state army. Early History Hartmann's family hailed from the Tilean city-state of Pavona, and migrated to the Empire of Man as political refugees. His father, a civil servant, was a whistleblower after discovering a prominent statesman's ledger had suggested a great deal of bribe money being pushed through. This created more problems than it solved, and thus the Tamboia family hastily boarded a ship and skipped town before they could be visited in the night by the stateman's enforcers. This proved awkward, as his mother was nearly eight months pregnant with Hartmann. The Tamboia family arrived in Nuln after a few weeks of traveling through ocean and later the Reik river, they arrived at Altdorf, where his mother gave birth to him, giving him an Imperial first name of "Hartmann" either out of respect for their new home, or out of caution to ward off bullying or violence against them for being immigrants. and they lived for two years in the low income quarter of the Empire's capital city. From infancy to his early adolescence, he endured the hardships and squalor expected from a poor neighborhood. Two of his siblings, as well as a dear childhood friend, died in a typhoid outbreak, his sister was shot and killed by a panicked cat burglar when he was nine, and his father later contracted syphilis from frequenting the local brothels, committing suicide out of shame. Possibly due to their oppressively tragic life and luck, the remainder of his family converted to the Empire's religions, and became deeply pious, where they were welcomed with open arms by the Temple of Sigmar. Hartmann had been working as a tallow chandler ever since he was fourteen, saving up enough coin to book a caravan passage to Middenland. He and his family were to move to Middenland so he could join the state military on the pretense that they paid better than Reikland's troops, which was untrue. It was merely an excuse to leave Altdorf. Military Service The Tamboia family arrived in the town of Kutenholz where he briefly resumed work as a chandler before he turned nineteen and was conscripted into Middenland's state army as per imperial law that all men at the age of nineteen must serve a minimum of two years of service. After completing basic training, he was posted in the "73rd Middenland Moonlighters Brigade", a regiment of spearmen. Due to being a foreigner, and Middenlanders being notorious for their xenophobia, Hartmann was hazed and bullied by his fellow soldiers in a regular fashion. He took part in expeditions which involved either offensive raids or defensive holdouts against the beastmen tribes of Drakwald forest. In a small battle near a dry creek in a thin area of the northeastern forest, they were ambushed by one of the beastmen's lesser tribes once they accidentally crossed in what appeared to be a hidden "beastpath". A third of his regiment was killed by ungors and centigors, and Hartmann famously killed four of each with his spear when they were being flanked as many of his comrades attempted to flee. After several minutes of fighting, the beasts on their end routed until they were relieved by the rest of the division. For his efforts, he was awarded the Order of the Comet for his bravery. His accomplishments in the field of battle made most of his comrades warmed up to him, but a few hated him even more now that a Tilean was one of the regiment's most decorated soldiers. When his unit was back in a Fort outside of Mittelweg, he was ambushed by two of his fellow Moonlighters in the latrine, where they attempted to strangle him to death with a length of rope. He then stabbed them both to death with a Sigmarite ceremonial dagger his family mailed to him. Due to a few witnesses being present, as well as his status as a decorated veteran, when he was tried for murder by a tribunal of officers, they easily declared it self defense, though at a cost. He was not allowed to serve in the 73rd any longer, and was promptly transferred to a logistics unit to guard caravans along the route, where he saw very little fighting. Revelation and Subsequent Conversion to Chaos (Under construction) Life of Crime (Under construction) Downfall, Arrest and Imprisonment (Under construction) Escape and Relocation to Border Prince Confederacy (Under construction) Vassalage and Fealty to Egrimm van Horstmann (Under construction) Death (Under construction) Trivia - Hartmann Tamboia's appearance and likeness (as evident by the photo) are based off Gaunter O'Dimm, a character from the Witcher video game series by CD Projekt. - Tamboia himself is a mixture of crime boss and occultist. He is based off of real life American Mafia bosses, such as Charles "Lucky" Luciano, and James Colosimo, as well as notorious occultists not excluding Sir Alistair Crowley.